The Butterfly Effect
The Butterfly Effect is the first episode of the second season of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and 26 overall. Ben wonders what should happen if Pierce never died? How should the world be changed? But why wondering, he got Clockwork, he can change it all. What can actually go wrong? Plot We see Ben watches over the city of New Bellwood and starting a monologue. "What should have happened as Pierce was here? Why couldn't we save him? He should love it here, having fun with his fight." A picture drops out the fist of Ben. "With Pierce, Manny and Helen should never have left them for their hunt on the last Forever Knights, some seems to survive the genocide one year ago. With Pierce, they should be still heroes instead of vigilantes. Following recent news, they're in Florida, where they took at a group 15 Forever Knights and 13 sympathizers out. Most of them where still treated in hospital, the rest was less lucky. And the reaction of President Rozum didn't help much. The Forever Knight are outlaws, they are threat for intergalactic peace for our system! What if I could change this all, what if could go back in time in change it? Wait a second, I can! Clockwork!" Ben travels back in to time as we look at the picture. It shows Helen, Manny and Pierce laughing and being happy. Pierce is caught by the Forever Knights as Ben arrived. They take off his ID Mask and crushed under their feet and command him to leave. Clockwork appears and shoots his time ray at one of the guards to avenge Pierce former death but misses and hit Pierce aging him so far, he crumbles as a fossil. The Forever Knights are aiming their weapons on Ben as he screams out of agony. Before they can shoot at him, he flash forwards to present day. "Target neutralized." Clockwork transforms back to Ben but something was horrible changed. Large posters of Wanted are hang around in a darker future. The sky was more polluted, the streets filthier but the technology was more advanced. He looks at his watch and sees that his Ultimatrix has timed out. He grabs a wanted poster and sees his own face. Wanted: Ben Kirby Tennyson. In horror he drops the picture and tries to flee from the place. According to the poster, he's a insane murderer who killed Pierce and several other plumbers. There was a price on his head of Ʉ10,000. He had no idea how much that was but he was planning staying to find out. As he tries to make his move he was stopped by group of police officers. It's Tennyson, get him! Ben quickly start to run and take out a man who was opening his car. He took the keys and drive away. The cops chased him immediately. Ben hears a weird sound around his wrist and notices that the Ultimatrix is ready to use again. One of the cops rams his vehicle and he loses control, he quickly transforms back in to Clockwork and goes back to his past through memory travel. The vehicle crashes in a house and cops stops immediately, taking their laser pistols. They manoeuvre around the car and then hold their gun on the driver's seat but the car is empty. "Target vanished!" Pierce is caught by the Forever Knights as Ben arrived. They take off his ID Mask and Ben interrupt the struggle with hand-to-hand combat. Ben and pierce are taking the lead and evade the swords and electric gloves of the knights. One of the knights aims at the gas tank of the car and the vehicle explodes. Pierce and the two knights disappears in the smoke. Ben follows them and take one them out the smoke. It seems to be Pierce. Ben drops him and make his excuses. "You should say sorry to him." That isn't the voice of Pierce! The fake Pierce shoots at the Pierce who came from out the smoke and kills him. He aims at Ben and shoots. Ben wakes up again in present day but it is know a Forever Knight Regime. Once again, the ultimatrix timed out. On a wall he sees his head again, he's still wanted. An newspaper on his feet stated that it is 2 years since the great alien genocide and the dead of the Diagon. To celebrate that, Gwen and Kevin will be executed that day, over 2 hours to be exactly. Ben goes to place of execution, wearing an ID Mask. His ultimatrix is still recharging. Gwen and Kevin are walking up the execution block with Driscoll. He speeches to the witnesses that it is time that those to traitors die. He pulls a sword and walks to Gwen and Kevin. Ben runs to them trying to stop the execution but two Forever Knights grab him as Driscoll walks to him, taking his ID mask. "Tennyson, your friends are gone die and so shall you! But first you are gonna watch them suffer!" He returns to Kevin and Gwen with a sadistic smile on his face as he raises his sword. We only sees Ben face who watches in horror. Driscoll returns now to Ben to finish the work but Ben transforms in Clockwork and breaks free. Again with memory travel, he returns to Pierce execution . This time he wouldn't make mistakes. He watches as the Forever Knights are surrounding Pierce. Ready to interfere again, someone grabs him by his throat, lifting him in the air as he transforms to Ben. They both travel back to New Bellwood with Paradox. Still holding Ben in the air, Cretox asks him angrily: "What are you doing, little idiot! Are you trying to destroy everything?" "Put...me...down... Cretox... Now... I was... trying..." "To save Pierce? No, you were messing with the time continuum! I shall punish you for this. you shall have no longer access to powers you don't understand or control." "Cretox, put him down." Paradox lays his hand on the arm of his furious associate. Cretox throws Ben aggressively the ground and turns around to speak with him. He wears ultimatrix-looking device and shoots at Ben's Ultimatrix. "I have replaced 10 of your aliens, with a set of new ones. As long as you don't know how to uses these new properly, you don't get old back. To get them back, you also have to master 5 new ultimate forms." Cretox leaves with Paradox as Ben is still laying on the floor, close to the picture of the happy trio. He was so close... Aliens Used *Clockwork (First Re-appearance while used by Ben.) Characters *Ben *Gwen (Rule of the Knight timeline) *Kevin (Rule of the Knight timeline) *Cretox *Paradox (First Re-appearance) Villians *Industrial Future Cops (Neutral) *Driscoll (Rule of the Knight timeline) Trivia *Ben uses for the first time Memory Travel, travel to past with Clockwork through his memories. *Ben has lost Four-Arms, Swampfire, Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, Big Chill, Wildmutt, Humungosaur, Clockwork, Diamondhead and Heatblast in this episode. But they are replaced with 10 new aliens. *We sees that Cretox is harsh teacher who have no problem punishing his pupil physically. *It's one of the darkest episodes in the series. *The idea and the named are based on the movie: The Butterfly Effect. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Timelines Category:Season 2 Category:Time travel